


You Say "Perfect", I Think "Sirius"

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Remus is unreasonably surprised that when James hears "perfect" he thinks "Sirius".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a different style here, not quite sure how I feel about it. I tagged it James/Sirius cause it's the focus here, but Sirius isn't actually in it...

Sirius was in detention-- _without_ James, which was a tragedy even if no one else acknowledged it as such. Pete and Rem were talking about words or brains or summat on Moony’s bed eating licorice while he was sat on the stone floor. He stacked another couple cards on top of the layers he had, fighting the urge to charm them to dance. Well, he didn’t so much ‘fight the urge’ as he did scowl at the reminder that Remus had hidden his wand so he wouldn’t do something daft and land his arse in detention with his equally daft boyfriend-- Remus’s words, not his.

With a huff that toppled his cardhouse, James turned his attention to his friends.

“-- not a solid theory because--”

“What theory?” James interrupted, making Remus glare at him. He shrugged, unapologetic, and kept looking at them, waiting for an answer.

“We should have him do it first, it’s more fun that way,” Peter said to Remus.

Remus made a face like he was annoyed just to exist but nodded and turned to face James. “Alright we’re gonna play a word game--” James made a face and Remus narrowed his eyes at him until he smoothed out his expression “--called word association. We say a word, you say the first thing that comes to mind. Like when Peter did this, the word was ‘werewolf’ and he said ‘Moony’.”

“So,” Peter picked up, “clear your head, and don’t worry about your answers.” James did his best to follow the instruction, but, well, it only worked a certain amount. “Remus’ll say something, and just answer automatically, don’t stop yourself.”

He nodded.

“Chocolate?”

“Frogs.”

“Professor?”

“McGonagall.” It was surprisingly easy to answer. He didn’t know what they were looking for, but it was nice, all the same.

“Rock?”

“Music.” There wasn’t a moment where he thought _I’m picturing these things_ , he just realised it all of a sudden. He’d said music when Remus said ‘rock’ because he pictured Sirius putting on an album and dancing to it.

“Home?”

“Marauders.” Because the Marauders made him feel complete in a way nothing else could.

“Dark?”

“Forest.” Running on hooves, a rat clinging to his antlers, a wolf and a dog at his sides. The Marauders.

“Fun?”

“Quidditch.” Him and Sirius grinning in the sky, Remus shouting obscenities in the crowd that no one would pin on him, and Peter pushing the boundaries of what was allowed as commentator. Still the Marauders.

“Perfect?”

“Sirius.”

…

James waited for Remus to say something else but he didn’t. Blinking in confusion, he pulled himself out of the headspace he’d been occupying. Peter, as usual, looked calm and completely unsurprised. Remus on the other hand, was slack-jawed.

“Seriously?” he asked, sounding incredulous.

“Er, yes?”

“Are you really surprised by this Rem?” Peter asked.

He sputtered before vehemently, nearly shouting, “ _Yes_!”

“Why?” James asked, completely lost.

“I say ‘ _perfect_ ’ and the first thing you think of is _Sirius_?”

James looked at Peter for some enlightenment, but he shrugged unhelpfully. Turning back to Remus, he nodded. When Remus continued to look aghast, he said, “What would you have liked me to say?”

“I dunno, biscuits? Cupcakes?”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re hungry?” James asked, rather flatly.

“No! But really, in your mind, Sirius equals perfect?”

“It’s not like I think he doesn’t have faults; he does.”

“Not having faults is the definition of perfect, James.”

He rolled his eyes. “No it isn’t.” He paused. “Okay maybe that’s _one_ definition, but Sirius is perfect for _me_. Maybe not for you, you big grump-wolf, but for me, he is. We complement each other. You can’t honestly tell me you think I’d be happier with someone else. Or that he would be either.”

“I can’t,” he confirmed, grumbling.

“Aww c’mon Moony don’t be a pout-wolf,” Peter said, poking his arm with recently retrieved chocolate. “Those two are so made for each other they might as well be the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
